Morocco/Attractions
The Kingdom of Morocco has everything it takes to kiss off the worries of everyday life. Because Morocco has a way of relieving their tension, tourists can't help but fall in love with this African country. The amusing culture, delightful cuisine, animating events, and exquisite Moroccan hotels possessed by each city of Morocco will surely replace your troubles with unforgettable travel memories. But aside from these awe-inspiring features, Morocco is truly bewitching because of its exuberant tourist attractions. Mosques and Churches in Morocco Different religions have a place in the diverse land of Morocco. From age-old mosques to modern churches, Morocco boasts of its abounding places of worship. These grounds of praise are rich not only in spiritual activities but also in impressive architecture. Because of its peaceful atmosphere, the white Casablanca Cathedral is a great place where many Catholics all over the world can do their solemn meditation. Aside from this, the integration of Moroccan and Deco Muslim designs with Neo-Gothic style makes it a destination worth visiting. Casablanca's Hassan II Mosque is the Muslim counterpart of the white Catholic cathedral. Its dainty structure makes it not only a place for prayers, but also a favorite tourist destination. Beaches in Morocco Starting from the Atlantic Ocean and reaching the Mediterranean Sea, the Moroccan stretch is truly a long coastline. Along this rich seaward limit sprawl numerous beaches with fine sands and clear waters. One of the most famous beaches in Morocco is the Grottes d'Hercules in Tangier. Because of the outstanding Cave of Hercules and its clean waters, many tourists find this beach highly impressive. The Lalla Fatma in Safi is another popular Moroccan tourist attraction. The clean coast and the marvelous scenery make Lalla Fatma a great choice for sun bathing and other beach activities. Historic Sites of Morocco Morocco's fascinating past can be greatly appreciated through its manifold historic city structures. In the city of Rabat stands a famous tourist attraction known as the Ruins of Chella. It was the settlement of colonies founded in Ancient Morocco. In Marrakech, however, a well-known square built when the city was founded in 1070 is one of the sites which many travelers surely can't help but see.Djemma el Fna is another age-old structure in Morocco. However, instead of finding remains of ancient buildings, Djemma el Fna will certainly surprise you with a bunch of its Moroccan entertainment in the form of music, acrobats, food, and amazing animals. Museums in Morocco If you want to have a better grasp of Moroccan history, you should explore some of its quality museums. The Museum of Antiquities is one of the best places to visit if you want a good Morocco research. Ancient funeral ceremonies, Lixus or Volubilis bronzes and mosaics, and a Carthaginian tomb model will certainly make you appreciate the magnificent Moroccan past. Moreover, a Hispano-Moorish palace featuring a wonderful collection of Moroccan traditional art is what the imperial city of Fez boasts of. Through the Dar Barth Museum, travelers can view the most admirable jewelry, decorative materials, aplaster and wood sculptures, and ancient coins of Morocco. Attractions Category:Attractions Resources http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chellah URL Accessed 8 August 2007 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chellah URL Accessed 8 August 2007 http://www.maroc.net/museums/tang2.html URL Accessed 8 August 2007 http://www.maroc.net/museums/fez1.html URL Accessed 8 August 2007 http://www.reviewcentre.com/travel-info-43.html http://maroc.costasur.com/en/grottes-dhercules.html URL Accessed 8 August 2007 http://lexicorient.com/morocco/lalla_fatma.htm URL Accessed 8 August 2007